callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
DCM-8
The DCM-8 is an energy fully-automatic shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Campaign When all side missions are completed, the DCM-8 unlocks the Advanced DCM-8 upgrade, which tightens the pellet spread. The upgrade appears in the game's multiplayer as the Epic gun perk Focus Fire. Specifications *Weapon Type - Shotgun *Bullet Type - Energy *Special Features - None Multiplayer The DCM-8 is unlocked at level 29. It is the third shotgun unlocked. It features the integrated High-Capacity Power Cell attachment, which allows the DCM-8 to have a fully automatic fire rate. The DCM-8 is the second lowest of the shotguns in terms of upfront damage, ahead of the Reaver but it has far worse damage range putting it at a notable disadvantage compared to other shotguns. The rate of fire is comparable to the semi-automatic Reaver but being an energy weapon, the DCM-8 lacks the ability to run Extended Mag, instead relying on Fusion Mag. Running Scavenger or weapon variants with Stockpile or Lifelink can be highly beneficial to a DCM-8 user. The DCM-8 features an integrated Reflex Sight, containing a custom yellow dipper reticle. Attachments Optics * Reflex - Unlocked at weapon level 1. * Trojan - Unlocked at weapon level 4. * ELO - Unlocked at weapon level 7. * Smart Shot - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Other * Fusion Mag - Unlocked at weapon level 2. * Laser Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 3. * Quickdraw - Unlocked at weapon level 5. * Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 6. * Particle Amp - Unlocked at weapon level 8. * Foregrip - Unlocked at weapon level 9. * Stock - Unlocked at weapon level 11. Variants Zombies The DCM-8 is available from the Magic Wheel for 950 points. It is available for customization at level 30. The epic '''Masochist '''variant is extremely powerful as the Lifelink gun perk functions like it's pre-patched muliplayer counterpart, granting the user infinite ammo at the expense of draining the user's health when firing. The Masochist cannot kill the user as it stops dealing self-damage at 1% health, meaning the weapon is very dangerous to use when engaging hordes of zombies out in the open, even with Tuff 'Nuff. The Masochist is best used as a camping weapon as a result, since the user can simply sit with their back to a wall and funnel zombies into a tight choke point, and just hold the trigger down indefinitely. The user should be weary of the gun's tendancy to create crawlers in later rounds however. Gallery DCM-8 IW.png|The DCM-8 in first person DCM-8 ADS IW.png|Aiming down the DCM-8's integrated Reflex Sight DCM-8 Reticle IW.png|The DCM-8's custom reticle DCM-8 Unlock Card IW.png|The DCM-8 being unlocked in multiplayer Concept art DCM-8 variant concepts IW.jpeg DCM-8 Silenced 3D model concept IW.jpg DCM-8 Masochist 3D model concept IW.jpg|The Masochist variant. DCM-8 Epitaph 3D model concept IW.jpg|The Epitaph variant. Trivia *The name is a play on the word "decimate". *A Settlement Defense Front logo can be seen on the left-hand side of the weapon, below the sights. References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Shotguns Category:Articles to be expanded